And Like Star Crossed Lovers We Lay Dying
by Poetic Tragedy3790
Summary: Tristan and Isolde fic Isolde reminisces about her love with Tristan and how destructive it became.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone. I'm new here at but I am no stranger to the site. I am a huge fan and wanted to dabble in the writing of fiction for it. I often write for and many of my stories can be found there under onyxstar, but they are under musicians. After seeing the movie Tristan and Isolde, I felt a need to write a fiction of the tragedy. I am a huge fan of Arthurian myths and anything like that and, even though the movie was very different from the story, I still felt it was wonderful. I decided to write the fic based on the movie so please do not be offended by that. All in all, I wish you all a good day and please, after reading this, would you mind reviewing. I am a fifteen year old who aspires to be a writer in the future and have my own novel ready to be published but I would like to see some reactions to my writing style before I put the book out there. Thanks again.

Tonianne

Onyxstar

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the tale or the wonderful actors/actresses or the company of the movie. I own nothing. The title is a line from the My Chemical Romance song, "Our Lady of Sorrows".

"…And like star crossed lovers we lay dying…"

Do you know what it's like to lose someone, a piece of your heart? Do you know what it's like to watch the one you love perish before you, slowly, and in the end die both in spirit and in body? I hope you do not, for it is an awful and wretched thing. I feel for all those who do for I have become like a stone because of it, a mere hollowed out carcass of a woman. But I laugh at this, for my words have feeling to them, for some odd and unexplained reason. I don't know why. I didn't have any feeling except grief after that night and even that quickly vanished into nothing, like the lost soul of my beloved. My days are now spent watching the tide role in and out, in and out, like a beating heart. I live now in the little hut that I stowed my love in when I first found him. No one knows I am here except for Bronia, but she died a year ago from a fever. I am alone, as I should be, for I killed him, a wonderful young man, and destroyed his life and family. You could hear our tragedy if you want, for I will pen it down now. I must warn you- it is a sad tale. I cry every time I think of it and those glassy drops, the ones my love used to brush away from my pale cheek, are the only sign that I am not a cold hearted old hag but a living breathing being who destroyed a family.

So here it is, my tale, penned down and woven into time so that, when I die and join my beloved again, all will know of the tale of malice and heart, love and revenge, lust and passion. When it is my time to die, and I feel it is not far off, you will all be left with this sad sad tale, this tale of broken vows and guarded smiles; the world will be left with the tragedy of Tristan and Isolde.

Okay, what did you think? I hope you liked it. Please review, though I think I may post the first chapter today as well. We'll see.

Tonianne


	2. Chapter One: Pieces Mended

Back again: I didn't read any reviews because I am writing this at the same time as the prologue. Thanks, though, if you have read the story or reviewed or both!

Tonianne

Poetic Tragedy3790

Disclaimer: Same as before

I remember the first time I saw him. I was at my lowliest time, when all I wanted to do was escape. I felt like there was no meaning to my life. I was ready to leave my home, bringing my poor Bronia with me. I had no desire to marry the brute of a man that my father had chosen for me and I decided to leave. Well, as I was arguing with my nanny, I saw a boat, turned on its side, and interest was immediately sparked in me. I ran to it and saw a man lying prone on the cold sand. I remember rushing forward and checking to see if the spark of life had left him or not. It hadn't.

I don't know why but I was greatly relieved. I smiled and called to Bronia, telling her he was alive and that we needed to get him somewhere safe. We brought him to the little hideaway I had by the sea. We warmed him using our own body heat. Lying nude next to him, I remember the smell of poison and fear yet a contentment that I only felt when I was with him. Our connection was that instant.

Oh how I loved him. I nursed him back to health and began a friendship with him. He was kind and gentle, yet intense and scary at the same time. He was nothing like the image of the British that my father had given me. His smile was intoxicating, and even though he seldom turned the corners of his lips up, those scarce grins were like having heaven before me. He was kind, a gentle soul that I could easily see was fragile. He swore he did not believe in love but I thought, and still think to this day, that the only reason he told himself that was because he didn't want to be hurt.

I quickly fell in love with him and, when we first touched, I knew that we belonged together. We fit each other perfectly and I felt safe and free in his arms, yet at the same time, something nagged at me, telling me that we were doomed. I never listened to it and continued on with our romance.

Those days we spent together were magical. I think we healed each other. Our broken hearts were being mended and we gave into our passions. We were complete.

Even though Bronia denied it at first, I think she took a liking to poor Tristan of Aragon. I remember seeing her one night, when we were about to leave after he had fallen asleep, lay a blanket across his bare shoulders. I remember seeing her pat his head, smiling as she did so. I never approached her about it. Why should I? She cared for him, I know she did. It was impossible not to care for Tristan. He was a remarkable young man who could steal anyone's heart by just being with them.

One night, while I was lying in his strong arms, I traced a few of his scars with my finger. He stopped me and kissed my fingertips lightly. I looked up into his dark eyes and he smiled.

"I am a broken man, Isolde, yet you love me. Why?"

I placed my head on his chest and said, "Because you complete me."

And he did. He filled that empty void in my heart.

When the sword was found and the shores were being scoured for the body of the one who was in the boat, my heart grew cold. I had to get Tristan out of there. I flew to the little room and pulled him out. We pulled the boat into the water and said our farewells.

"Come with me," he said.

Oh I wanted to, but I knew my father would never rest until he found me and I knew Tristan would never give me up. I didn't want to see him die so I said no. I wanted to know he was alive somewhere thinking of me.

I don't know if he understood but watching him row away, it was one of the saddest moments of my life. We were once again missing a piece of ourselves and I didn't know if that void would ever be filled again. Tristan of Aragon came into my life quickly and as quickly, left.

Alrighty, then, what did you think? Come one\, you know you want to tell me. Please. Alright. I think I'm going to see the movie for the third time this Saturday with my friend/boyfriend so hopefully, after I get done bawling, I'll remember all the names this time. LOL.


End file.
